Forever Yours songfic
by mounna
Summary: Um cenário não limpo que se foi para sempre...


**Forever Yours**

Nightwish  
>.<p>

_O eterno e infindável amor  
>de Severus Snape<br>por Lily Evans._

**Fare thee well, little broken heart**

_Experimentei você bem, pequeno coração partido _

.

Já chega de se enganar. Chega de sofrer e de criar expectativas.  
>A qualquer momento meu coração rasgar-se-á ao meio e ela levará a parte que resiste para sua nova vida.<br>A parte morta, onde resisdem suas lembranças, ficará comigo.  
>Agora você pertence a outro e tudo aquilo que eu puder me lembrar será todo o consolo que eu terei.<p>

**Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness**

_Olhos abatidos, uma vida inteira de solidão _

.

Seus olhos perderam o brilho, apagando assim a luz que havia nos meus.  
>Enquanto a vida habitasse seu corpo eu nunca estaria sozinho. Eu teria meu lugar reservado na sua mente e no seu coração.<br>Agora eu não passo de uam criança abandonada e o que me aguarda eu não vou querer compartilhar com ninguém.  
>.<p>

**Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone**

_Qualquer um que caminhar pelo meu coração irá caminhar sozinho _

**Constant longing for the perfect soul**

_Uma constante busca pela alma perfeita _

.

Procuro traços seus no ar, na chuva, no fogo. Não posso me conformar que você tenha partido... que eu tenha provocado a sua ida...  
>Também não há como conceber que toda a sua luz tenha se extinguido...<br>Ela que me guiava de volta das minhas trevas...  
>Ela que me resgatava do pior de mim...<br>Só então eu entendo que você ainda está por aqui.  
>Há uma pálida luz nos oolhos, luz o suficiente pra que eu possa enxergar o unico caminho possivel pra mim, e só por você eu o seguirei.<br>Sem medo.

**Unwashed scenery forever gone**

_Um cenário não limpo que se foi para sempre _

.

Acordo atordoado de um sonho ruim.  
>Na verdade, algum tempo atrás, esse teria sido um sonho bom.<br>Hoje ele reflete apenas as sensações ruins que eu tento aprisionar dentro de mim.  
>Vago por entre as lembranças das nossas risadas a beira do Lago enquanti meus pés descalços sentem a grama onde outrora descansamos.<br>Fecho os olhos esperando sentir o calor da tua mão na minha, mas isso não acontece.  
>Paradoxalmente à minha volta nada muda. Mas tudo está diferente.<br>Você não está aqui.

**Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone**

_Qualquer um que caminhar pelo meu coração irá caminhar sozinho _

**No love left in me**

_Não foi deixado amor para mim _

.

Recordo-me de quando você o escolheu, de quando me virou as costas, assutada com a inconcebível realidade a qual seu amigo agora fazia parte.  
>Nem por um segundo eu a odiei ou condenei. Eu só queria pensar numa forma de trazê-la de volta.<br>A nossa cumplicidade se transformou em mágoa e tudo aquilo que eu tinha de bom me abandonava aos poucos.  
>De repente nada mais restava a não ser a amargura.<p>

**No eyes to see the heaven beside me**

_Sem olhos para ver o paraíso que existe do meu lado _

.

O tempo passará, incondicionalmente e com ele virão alguns consolos e novas dores.  
>Hoje sinto um par de vibrantes olhos castanhos pousados nos meus, mas não os vejo realmente.<br>As vezes me prendo a observar os olhos do seu filho, tão iguais aos seus...  
>Mas me magoa ver o asco estampado neles.<br>Prefiro recordar do brilho que eles adiquiriam ao me ver, num passado tão distante, quando eu ainda podia arrancar-lhe sorrisos...  
>E ao escarar novamente os ansiosos olhos castanhos, percebo que nada irá comparar-se a você.<br>É melhor evitá-los. Não quero provocar dor a eles tmabém.  
>Um dia esses olhos castanhos irão entender minha recusa e ela seguirá o seu caminho.<br>O meu é tortuoso demais para seus pés.

**My time is yet to come**

_A minha hora já está para chegar _

.

E todo o tormento se acabará um dia, espero que em breve.  
>Meu corpo castigado busca conforto no imaginário, onde seus braços me confortariam.<br>Estou cumprindo minhas promessas, pagando meus pecados na esperança de que alguém se apiede de mim e me expulse desse mundo o qual eu há muito tempo não pertenço mais.

**So I'll be forever yours**

_Então eu serei eternamente seu._

.

A vida abandona um corpo cuja alma não mais habitava.  
>Experimento uma lufada de ar puro após passar anos me afogando em água gelada.<br>O poço soturno da minha existencia não mais me prendia e então me sinto livre.  
>Diante de uma imensidão sem cor, pacifica, eu parto em busca do único lugar onde me refugiei.<br>Seus braços me evnolvem pelas costas, a pele e o calor que nunca esqueci.  
>Não preciso de mais nada, nem de palavras...<br>Estou de volta ao lugar onde sempre pertenci e agora nada será capaz de mudar isso.  
>Minha compensação finalmente veio, a luz habita novamente nosso olhar.<br>Me sinto pleno e livre.  
>Puro o suficiente para beijá-la, fundindo-nos num só, pronto para que atravessemos juntos a eternidade.<p> 


End file.
